boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diary of a Troubled Sixth Grader
Diary of a Troubled Sixth Grader is the first sequel of a trilogy of books. It was released on December 12, 2016. Synopsis Opening Zachary Brown is in detention, as earlier he was recruited by his art teacher to paint scenery for the school play. Brown was instructed to hold the ladder for Steven Thompson, a war hero and a rival of his, much to his chagrin. After Thompson spilled paint on him, Brown shouted at him, but then a glob of it hit his eye, causing him to panic. Staggering about, Brown knocked over the ladder and Thompson fell on top of him. Thompson insisted that he was used to falling ten feet to the floor, but the art teacher was angry and gave Brown a detention, continuing to the setting he is in right now. Losing his scooter After detention, he tries to ride his scooter to his scout meeting, being held at the home of his best friend, Ian Freeman, for his Boy Scout meeting. He loses his scooter in a creek, so he has to walk and ultimately misses the meeting, resulting in him being furious at Steven for several reasons, considering the loss of his scooter "one big Steven-centric chain reaction". To make matters worse, his best friends, Freeman and Reggan Holme, tell him they have great news: Thompson has joined their scout troop, much to Brown's horror. Brown is also angry because he would've gotten the whole attendance merit badge in addition to the ones he already has, because he has to attend all 26 meetings (six months), and missed the 25th meeting, meaning he has to start all over again. The meeting ends, and Thompson offers to give Brown, Reggan, and the other scouts rides home in his mother's van, but the formers both agree to walk. As the two are walking home, Brown asks Holme what happened during the meeting. Holme tells Brown they talked about their fundraiser, where they have to sell posters with little statements underneath (which Brown says are "hideous"), and Holme admits are "pretty bad", as they need money for their camping gear. Holme also mentions the prizes, which Brown wants to know about. After Holme tells about the prizes, he leaves Brown with his brochure. After Brown finds out what the grand prize is, it motivates him to sell posters (in spite of how he feels about them). Tower Placement School When Brown meets Holme and Freeman at his mailbox, Brown tells them how he'll "sell more posters than both of them put together". Holme tells Brown that Thompson's his competition. When Brown's at school, he sees Thompson sucking up to Mr. Calvin, Brown's science teacher, and calls Thompson the biggest suck-up in Tower Placement School. After Brown sees Grace Tyler, his archenemy, sucking up to Mrs. Clara, their Math teacher, he (Brown) calls Thompson the second biggest suck-up in Tower Placement and also says that Tyler's ahead. Brown also says that the teachers always falling for the sucking up bugs him and thinks that they're made for each other and calls them the perfect couple because they both get on the honor roll, they both annoy Brown, and they never get in trouble. The problem is that Thompson goes out with Summer Petersen, Brown's crush, and Brown thinks he's a better match for Petersen and Thompson and says that not only does he think they're more alike but he's also known her longer. (Since Brown met her in preschool, and Thompson met her in junior high, this is accurate.) Brown thinks of a way to convince Thompson to go out with Tyler and dump Petersen so Brown can date Petersen and "sweep her off her feet". Brown opens his locker and ends up trashing himself in his own possessions, which makes him a laughingstock. Petersen comes in and calls Brown a slob and Thompson suggests that if Brown cleans his locker, it won't be messy. The sale begins After school, Brown begins selling posters, and is pounced on by Doughnuts, Brown's next-door neighbor's dog, whose sympathetic owner buys a poster. He sells six posters on the first day, but when he gets home he learns that Thompson, in the meantime, has sold nineteen. When he comes inside, he is about to yell at his mother, Martha Brown, for praising Thompson, but then he learns, much to his surprise, that Thompson has baked him cookies as compensation for his missing out on the treat at their scout meeting, which he considers to be "uncharacteristically considerate", especially because he missed the meeting. Post-Script Foreshadowing the sequel, Diary of a Troubled Seventh Grader, the assistant to Principal Zambaux hands him a letter from Zachary Brown. It requests for a fire drill at 8:30 a.m. (the time of a test Mrs. Clara is going to assign) while also encouraging Zambaux to believe in himself. Zambaux throws it away. As the examination begins, Zachary angrily thinks he should have bribed him into it. Rating Diary of a Troubled Sixth Grader is rated PG (parental guidance suggested). The book is rated "for mild language". Curiously, there's no coarse language aside from some low-grade insults such as "pinhead" and "wussy boy". Z1